Another Pure blood vampire
by Pinkbeca
Summary: Akari Suzuki is a human girl or so everyone thinks, she is actually a pureblood vampire and her family is the most powerful vampires in the world even more powerful then the Kurans
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first time every posting on fanfiction, so bear with me.

I do not own VN, but I do own the Character I made up. Really hope you people like it :)

Main Character: Akari Ai (Akari is her first name. And that is her real name). Akari Suzuki (fake name)

* * *

><p>When my taxi drove up to the front gates of Cross Academy, there was a girl outside of the academy with Brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes.<p>

When I stepped outside the taxi the girl said "Welcome to Cross Academy, I am Yuki cross and you are Akari Suzuki, Am I right?" I nodded and I grabbed my suitcase and my purse. I have long black hair, that goes to the middle of my back, I usually have my hair up in a bun, and I have brown eyes that have a little dark purple in them.

"And that is Zero Kiryu, he is not in a good mood right know, so best not to bother him, ok lets go see Chairman" When Yuki said Kiryu I went wide eyed but I don't think Yuki saw me though. Zero Kiryu had silver hair and had light lavender eyes. We walked to the headmaster's office, Yuki was talking about the school and that there's a night class and a day class, and almost everything else about the school.

When Yuki knocked I heard a very familiar voice saying "Come in" Yuki opened the door she walked in and I after her then Zero.

"Akari, it's been so long" headmaster said jumping out of his chair and running towards me and hugging me. I look at Yuki she has a facial expression like 'WHAT THEY KNOW EACH OTHER' and Zero had no facial apparition but his eyes got a little bigger then went back to normal, I guess headmaster cross saw Yuki face, because he stepped back and said.

"you guys might be wondering where we might know each, I used to take care of her with some friends when she was little, Yuki I think the knight class will be coming out of there dorm soon, I need to talk to Zero and Akari" She nodded and walked out, then chairman looked at zero and said "I want to tell you that this girl is an Vampire Hunter, and she started training when she was five, so she's a skilled fighter"

"Yah right her she's a weak girl" he said in an annoyed voice that was like why am I here.

"So she is going to become a perfect" I nodded.

"You said not anyone can become a perfect"

"But I am not anyone, I am full agree first class Vampire Hunter" I say in a quite voice but proud voice.

"Fine try your best to hit me" I nodded ran at him tripped him and kneed on his back and held his arms together.

I got off and I said "sorry" And he stormed out.

There was a banging on my room door the next morning, I not really a morning person, so I got up slowly, open the door it was Yuki I was not paying attention of what she was saying, then closed the door after her mouth stopped moving and went back to bed, after about ten minutes the door opens, its Yuki, she pulls me out of bed helped me get on my uniform and dragged me out the door. When I really woke up was when we walked outside and a big cold wind came blowing.

"We need to run, so we don't be late for class, ok?" Yuki says, I nod and we start running, when we get to class there was only a seat near Zero so I went and sat down, Zero not even looking at me but I could tell he was not happy at all. After classes Yuki and I went to the moon dorm and tried to get the fan girls to go away but they didn't till Zero showed up. Kaname Kuran greeted me said hello and thank you and he walked off to Yuki.

A few days passed and it is now the December 20 last day of school last day of school till winter break, tomorrow evening there's the Christmas dance for the Day and night class before everyone leaves to go home for Christmas. The day went on as every other day and then it was the next day, the girls dorm was hectic. Around four-ish I decided to get on a dress and put my hair down. At 8 there was a nock at the door, I went to open it; it was Yuki she was in a dress too.

"Are you ready too go, Akari?" I nodded and we walked to where the Christmas ball was going to be. Yuki walked off to go see Kaname; I walked around everyone making sure that everything was going ok.

Then my human seal came off for a sec and I went into my true pureblood vampire form(Yes I am a Pureblood Vampire), then I went back to a normal human, when that happened I saw Kaname's face turn to face in my direction, but he could not tell it was me.

Then he walked towards me and said "Suzuki, I sensed a vampire that's not welcome, keep your eyes out and make sure no ones disappearing or anything" I nodded and walked away to tell Zero (even though I am the Vampire Kaname sensed)

"Zero, there's a unknown Vampire here, accordingly to Kaname, so keep your eyes out" he nodded and walked away and then I started to walk back to my room when a bunch of level E Vampires came and started coming toward me. The only choice I had was to turn into my original form, a pureblood vampire, so I took off the seal, the level E's bowed as soon as the seal came off.

"I am sorry to do this but I do not want you to hurt anyone tonight, Kill each other" I commanded and all the level E Vampires turn to one another and killed each other. When Kaname came out from behind a tree, this was not something that I wanted.

"So you are a pureblood, I see you are the one I sensed earlier, what family are you from?"

"The Ai Family"

"No you can not be from the Ai family they had no children"

"They did, they faked there death then gave birth to me and then died, no one knows about me, its like no one knows about Yuki, except for a couple people"

"How the hell do you know about Yuki?"

"I have lived for a long time just before you were born your parent took care of me, but the day before you were born they said I had to go so I did, I was about age 5 in human years, they sent me letters about everything that was going on in there life" I heard someone coming, "your parents loved me more than you and Yuki put together" Just then I put the human seal back on, and Kaname got angry and decided he was going to attack me.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA<p>

Review please oh please oh please


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

so here is the next chapter hope you people like it :D

* * *

><p>Zero came running out from the trees and saw that Kaname was about to attack me, he shot his left and right arm, "that's what you get for trying to attack a human, YOU BEAST. Are you alright?" when Zero asked me that he tuned his back on Kaname and Kaname got up and started running towards Zero, I grabbed Zero's gun and shot him in the legs, so it was hard for him to stand.<p>

"I'm all good thanks to you" I smiled at him and he looked at me with shocked face. "Go get the Chairman and meet me and Kaname in his office ok, oh I need your gun" I hold out my hand for the gun he puts it in my hand goes off to get the chairman. I go over to Kaname and put my arm around his back to help him get up.

"The reason why you tried to kill me and that reason is that some of the fan girls were really annoying you and then I accidently bumped into you and that really set you off, ok?"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you don't want this world end up into a war zone, and what I said before when I said your parents didn't love you as much as me, I did not mean that, sorry"

"Fine I will go through with that story, but I don't believe you're from the Ai family blood line"

"That's fine" we kept on walking when we got there, the Chairman and Zero was there, Kaname told the fake story; Chairman nodded then look to me and asked.

"Are you all right Akari?"

"I'm fine I think I am going back to my room, I am very tired, Goodnight" I walked out and went back to my room to put on a better human seal or a least try to. This time of year always makes me turn into a blood thirsty beast, so I'm always alone over Christmas.

The next morning I woke up from a sound of knocking than the squeak of the door, I sat up, yawned and saw Yuki.

"Good morning sleepy head one last thing before we get our break, is to make sure everyone leaves ok" I nodded, get up grab my uniform go to the bathroom change, brush my hair and put it in a ponytail and we walked out. After all the day class students have left, the night class students came out of there dorms. Kaname went up to Yuki and said goodbye to her and gave me a wicked glare. After that we went to the headmaster's office and reported to him.

"You guys should sleep in my guest bedrooms instead of your dorms over the break"

'That would be awesome headmaster we will" Yuki said.

"call me father please" the headmaster said in a sad voice.

Come on guys lets go get some cloths and stuff then come back"

"I'm sorry Yuki but I want to stay in my dorm over Christmas"

"NO, no one should be alone over Christmas" After Yuki made me get some stuff and go back to the headmasters we had some food then I went to the room me and Yuki have to share. I could tell the seal was coming off, because randomly I turn into a pureblood vampire. I hope Zero does not sense me.

"Hey the headmaster asked me to bring some eggnog to you to cheer you up" Zero said, I could feel the seal coming off, not now, please not know.

"VAMPIRE" Zero said when the seal came off, he had the gun to my head and the eggnog all over the floor.

"Please zero don't shoot I am good person" then I saw his neck I wanted blood so bad right know, I could not control myself I leaped at his neck but zero shoot me first.

"Blood thirsty Beast, Dye in HELL" he shoots but I used most of my energy I had left to stop the bullet and made it drop, then I went unconscious.

I slowly open my eyes everything was blurry, I felt something around my wrists and ankles, I could tell it was chains. When I finally could see clearly I saw that I was in the schools Basement.

"ahhh your finally awake, sorry for doing this Zero insisted it"

"It's fine this is where a beast like me should be…Sorry Zero for trying to bite you"

"One question what type of vampire are you?"

"You promise not to tell a sole" chairman nods "Will I am pureblood and my name is Akari Ai, I am the daughter of Akemi and Hotaru Ai" I heard shocked breathing, then I felted the things on my ankles and wrists come off.

I sat up I saw Chairman bowing to me, and then I heard Zero "What is so special about this one Vampire?"

"This group of Vampires are the king and queens, they are better than purebloods, they are like the rulers of the world" Headmaster says

"What is today?" I ask

"Christmas eve Day"

"Wow I was out for that long, sorry I am sorry" I start crying and crying. "You guys go I will be fine I will come up in a bit" and they left.

A couple hours later I heard foot steps, I was sitting against the wall with my knees against my chest and my head down "Hey Chairman wanted me to come get you"

"Zero" I look up at him then put my head back down.

"Come on dinner is almost ready" I looked back up nodded then I tried to stand but my body was to wick so I fell back down, there's not enough blood in my body. Zero kneed in front of me and pulled me close and said "Drink my blood it will make you stronger"

"I could not do that Zero, please no" but then the blood lust came and my eyes turned red and the next thing I know Zero is pushing me away, Zero blood tasted weird, it was there was something inside him trying to get out.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" I start crying again feeling the hot tears running down my face, and trying to wipe the blood off my face.

Then I hear footsteps and yelling "Akari, you've been down there for a long time, Yuki is just putting food on the table so come and eat" I look the other direction of the stairs when headmaster cross enters the room, "Zero, you're here too, You guys better come upstairs before Yuki gets Angry"

"We will be up in a moment" Zero says in annoyed voice, after headmaster cross leaves Zero gets up walks somewhere, then I hear water running, and then Zero's back again "Yeah use this to wipe your face" As he gives me a wet cloth.

I wipe my face, then I see Zero's neck it was covered in blood, I wipe his neck "I'm sorry I stained your shirt"

"Don't worry, and please stop saying sorry all the time" I nodded and we walked back up stairs.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Or else I will hunt you down and kill you! MWAHAHAHAHA

Jk Jk Jk, but please review


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO!

ok I don't own VN so don't come and try to sue me, cu-pesh?

so here the next one, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Before I new it break was over and my seal staid on all the time again, Zero and I acted like nothing happened over break. One night I was walking down the down the hallways of the school making sure no night class was fooling around, when I smelt blood. I ran to it, it was on a landing between the stairs. Zero was drinking Yuki's Blood. WHAT. I decided to stay hidden because I heard foot steps then talking, it was Kaname then he left with Yuki I guess and then I heard more footsteps it was Chairman.<p>

"Zero your Vampire came out. I told you should have taken blood tablets so this would not happen. Come on you should go to your room" Chairman's footsteps left, I heard Zero's breathing he was still there, probably in shock, first time ever drinking blood.

"Hey Zero, first time drinking blood" I hand him a handkerchief to wipe of the blood if his face, "Come you need to go back to your dorm before a night class student spots you" will we where walking to the guys dorm, Zero was still in shock of what he did.

That night I could not get an wink of sleep. I went to class very tired and I went to sleep in class after bailing detention I went to the forest and stumbled across the stables I thought it would be warm, so I opened the door and I saw Zero laying there.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing" I said will closing the stables doors, I went to lay in some hay when I say a blood tablet on the ground, I picked it up, looked at zero and said "Are you still thirsty?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because there blood tablets on the ground and if you are you can take my blood"

"NO" I decided not to argue, so I lay down and went to sleep.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP" someone is yelling in my ear, I open my eyes and see Yuki, I looked over to where Zero was laying but he was not there. "Hello, Hello"

"LOOK OUT" I push Yuki out of the way off a level E attack, but then it hit me right into the stomach. I heard a shot then passed out from the loss of too much blood.

I felt so weak, I opened my eyes, I looked around it was one of the headmasters guest bedrooms. I tried to sit up but I just fell over right away, then I heard the door creak open, "Hey your finally awake" I look over it was Zero, Zero was smiling, this was the first time I have seen him smile, and he was like an angle. My heart was pounding really fast, why is it like this? "Hello you there?" Zero was poking my face cheek.

"hey can you stop that its very annoying" he stopped, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out blood tablet and handed them to me and went the bathroom to get a glass of water.

He hands me the water and says "There is a new girl coming to the day class, her name is Kamiko fujjoka, she will be here in a hour, so try to regain your strength" I nod after swallowing five blood tablets and drinking all the water. I shooed him out and get into my school uniform, walked out of the room and went out to the front gates. Yuki and Zero were already there waiting. I see a girl walking towards us, she had short red hair with black streaks, she has emerald eyes, she had ripped jeans with a black sweater and a backpack.

"Hello, Welcome Cross Academy, I am Yuki Cross, that is Zero Kiryu and..."

"Akari Suzuki, wonderful to meet you" I say

"Kamiko Fujjoka" she says with a annoyed voice, she keeps on walking through the front gates, Yuki runs up to her and start talking about the school.

We knock on the door "Come in" we open the door he headmaster has papers every where, "Sorry about the mess, you are Kamiko Fujjoka" She nods, the headmaster gets up goes to the closet and grabs the girls uniform, "Here you go"

"Is that a skirt?" he nods, "I WILL NOT WEAR A SKIRT, get me pants, NOW!" she yells at the headmaster, the headmaster goes back to the closet and grabs the guys pant and hands them to her. She grabs them and walks out the door, Yuki goes after her, Zero and I go to the moon dorm and do our other duties, like every other night.

* * *

><p>Ok here you are another chapter<p>

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I do not own VN!

So Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>So days past and Kamiko can be, will very annoying at times, like sneaking out of the dorms, going to bother the night class, and playing pranks on everyone. She also likes to be mean to Zero, for example, the other day she threw a basketball at Zero's head, that really got Zero angry. Every time I see them together, there fighting. Kamiko is different I don't know why but she is. There have been no level E's showing up for a while, so everything is pretty quiet.<p>

I hear sighs from girls all of a sudden, I look behind me and see Kaname walking down the hall towards me "Hey Kaname your suppose to be in your dorm, so why are you here?"

"Good morning, Miss Suzuki, I am heading to the headmasters office" Then bell rings and some of the girls walk away but most stay and stare at Kaname.

"Time to get to class, Now Go Everyone" they still did not go, they stayed starring at Kaname.

"EVERYONE GET TO CLASS NOW" I see Zero yelling from behind the girls, witch made them jump and run away, "What are you doing here, Kuran?"

"I am going to the headmaster's office, so if you would excuse me" and Kaname walks away. Zero looks at me for a sec, then he looked down the hall, I look down the hall to see what he was look at, it was Kamiko.

"Hey, Zero, Akari"

When Kamiko got to us Zero asked "Why are you not in class?"

"uh...ummmm...I should be asking you that too"

"We were getting some of the students to go back to class, and what are you doing out of class?"

"I need to get going" I say before either one can say anything. So I walk down the hall towards the headmasters office, when I walking past the door was slightly open, so I went to listen in.

"...to keep him in the day class, he already took blood from Yuki, I was going to kill him but Yuki stopped me" Kaname said, 'he must be talking about Zero' I thought.

"But there is no way will be able to convince Zero to go to the night class" 'I am right it is Zeeerrroo, CRAP I'm Falling'

"Miss Suzuki, What are you doing falling?" Kaname asks.

"Akari, Are you okay?" Headmaster asks.

"I fine, and I was..." I start saying.

"RING" the bells goes.

I start walking backwards "I have to go, so bye" I point to the door with my thumbs then walk out the door.

For the next month everything was good, one of the gym periods we were playing basketball and Kamiko threw a ball at Zero, I got a little angry for some reason, but at the same time funny, because the whole gym period, Zero was chasing Kamiko. Then another new student was going to arrive today, we went to the front of the school she was already waiting for us, she had dark gray and dark gray eyes, she looks up at us then goes running up to us.

"HI, My name is Maria Kurenai, and you are?"

"I am Yuki Cross, that is Zero Kiryu" She points to Zero, "And this is Akari Suzuki" She points to me. She goes backs grab her stuff then runs back to use, Yuki and Maria get along really well. We get to the headmaster Office then I find out she is another vampire, we walk to the moon dorm, we show her into the moon dorm then Kaname gets her and show her everything else.

The next Day I was walking back from class when I see Maria running and after her was Takuma yelling at her. I run up after them then Takuma started running a different direction because of fan girls. Finally Maria slows down and stops, then I see her hugging Kamiko. 'Why is she hugging Kamiko?" I wondered.

* * *

><p>Arn't you guys happy I finally wrote the next chapter :)<p>

Review, It makes ME SUPERP-DUPER HAPPY :D

And I will try to publish the nest chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating sooner, its just I am horrible at keeping focus...But I will try to get better ;)

I really liked this Chapter, So I really hope you guys enjoy it too!

* * *

><p>Will I was standing there doing nothing Zero came and started yelling at them. I went up got Maria and took her back to the moon dorm where Takuma was waiting for Maria. I went to go see Kamiko so I can ask what her relationship with Maria is, but I could not find her anywhere.<p>

The next day I could not find Kamiko anywhere, I was walking to my next class, well I was not paying attention I ran into someone, and I fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry, Akari" I look up I see Zero.

"No harm done, I should be the one apologizing" Zero helps me up, I wipe the dust of my close, "I think I am going to ditch class and ketch up on my sleep, Bye Zero" I walk away and wave at him.

Much later I have not sleep at all even if I have said I would sleep but I have not I still thinking about Kamiko and Maria connection too each other. 'What is there relationship, it seems as if there are sister, like really close sisters' I hear footsteps but I just ignore them, 'I also wonder where Kamiko, I have not seen her all day.

"Hey what are doing up there and it looks like you have sleep all day" I look down I see Zero, then I lose balance and fall I close my eyes, waiting for me to hit the ground, instead I fall into someone's arms, 'No it not someone its Zero", I open my eyes and see Zero's Lavender eyes. Zero is getting closer to my face what is he doing? Then our lips touch I close my eyes, we kiss for a couple of seconds then he pulls back, puts me down, "Sorry, so sorry, I did n…."

"It ok thanks you for caching me" he nods; I see red in his but could not tell if he was blushing or his face was getting cold.

"We should probably get going to the moon dorm and help Yuki"

"Yah that would be a good idea"

The past couple of days were really awkward between me and Zero, we go classes without one word go to moon dorm and not say a word. I see Kamiko walking down the hall to her next class; I run up to her and ask.

"Kamiko, can we talk?"

"Um sure, what's it about?"

"How do you know Maria?"

"Oh we are close friends we used to be neighbours" She says, I can tell she's lying.

"Oh ok, thanks" I walk to the direction of my class, but instead of going to class I go off to the moon dorm, I go through the back way, and I go up to the door open it, 'Wow, this is like a small mansion, I guess Kaname's room is up stairs', I go up the stairs and turn left because I have a weird feel Kaname's room that direction, I go down the hall to the last door, I knock on the door.

"….grooooaaaan…" I hear, 'oh yah everyone in this dorm sleeps during the day…opps'. I hear footsteps coming towards the door, the door opens, "What Akari?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Can't this wait till evening?"

"No, it is super important, so we need to talk now" I Walk past him and sit in a chair well he closes the door comes over sit across from me.

"So what do you want?"

"Did you know Maria have a friend?"

"And why wouldn't she have a friend"

"Her friend is in the day class, and she is Kamiko, the super annoying girl"

"Sooo"

"You know something"

"No, why would you think of something like that?"

"Oh you know you're a person not to trust for telling the true sometimes"

"Fine I know who Maria is, she is Shizuka Hio"

* * *

><p>So there you go another Chapter<p>

Please review, if you don't it is all good, and if you do it would make me SUPER DUPER HAPPY :D


	6. Chapter 6

I am so Sorry I have not updated, but I had a huge writers block.

And I am sorry for making another short chapter.

So here is another Chapter :)

Oh...and I don't own VN!

* * *

><p>"What, how…..wait I know how…."<p>

"You know you act like a stupid human sometimes, but I don't blame you, your always with them, oh and don't worry I have a plan to get her"

"So what about her friend in the day class, what about her?"

"Well maybe they are just friends, and may you please go, I am really tired"

"Of course" I say, "oh and keep an eye on Yuki, I worry so much for her, I don't want her to get hurt, sweet dreams Kaname" I say as I walk out the door. When I leave the moon dorm and I am heading the opposite direction of the moon dorm, I spot Zero. It looks like he is looking for something; I try to go the other direction but Zero starts walking towards me really fast but before I could go he grabs my arm.

"Hey can we just forget what happened and become friends again, please?" He begs.

"I have never seen you beg before, yah sure, all ready forgot…..wait what was I suppose to forget about?" I say with sarcasm.

He chuckles, then asks "Why where you not in classes?"

"Because I was tired, and I didn't want to sleep in class" I lie. He nods in understanding, "well I Think I am heading to library now want to come?"

"Sure, I need to tell you something on our way there, oh it's not super important" I nodded and started to walk to the school.

It was silent for awhile then I finally decided that I would break the silents, "So what did you need to tell me, Zero?"

"Oh there is the Vampire Ball and Vampire hunter society wants a couple of hunters to go to make sure nothing bad happens, so they ask you and me to go." He says like does not want to go.

"Ok when do we have to go?"

"This evening, at 7:00"

"Ok, what time is it?" I ask.

"It is 5:30"

"It is…..I have to go to my dorm Bye" I start walk to my dorm just about to run when Zero grabs my wrist.

I look at him, he looks at me, "Oh here" He hands me an envelope, "This is everything about our mission thing, and I will be going early so meet me there" I nodded he lets go of my wrist and he walks of and I stand there looking at the envelope. After I read the letter I run back to my dorm room.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey...please don't kill me...

I don't really have a great excuse...the reason I have not updated for awhile is because I have been caught up in life(for me that is not much), reading other fanfic, and homework...oh how I hate homework

well here is the next chapter it is a little longer than the last...I hope...

Well I do not own VN :)

ENJOY :D

* * *

><p>'AHHHHH, what am I going to wear I have nothing to wear' I think well going through my closet. 'I think I have gone through everything in my room. Wait what's that' I see something poking out of the back of the closet on the top. I grab what was poking out at the top I find that it is a box; I open the box to find a dress. 'O.M.G. it's my mother's party dress, I can't believe I forgot about this' I look at the time it is 6:15. "CRAP I have to hurry". I run to the bathroom put in the dress, the dress is a really light pink almost white, the hem of the dress at the front goes just past the knees and at the back it is just touching the floor, the top of the dress the cut was rectangle and the sleeves were flowing from non-see through to see through. I do my hair in a bun but have ringlets fall down and have ringlets beside my face, I run out of the bathroom grab my white ballet flats, when I here a nock on the door.<p>

I go and open the door I see the chairman "Akari…..OMG YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE" He said as he jumped towards me but I step aside so he landed face first onto my carpet.

I look at the time it is 6:45, "Um Chairman well you close the door when you leave".

"Wait, I brought you the anti vampire weapons you requested" he says a he hands me two Daggers, they had a silver handle with gold strains that look like a roses stem, at the end there was a silver and gold rose. The case that holds the sharp part of the dagger is black with silver and it has a strap on it so you can strap it to something.

"Thank you Chairman" I run back to the bathroom and strap the daggers to my thigh under my dress, and I make them easy to grab if I need them. I run out glance at the clock and see it is 6:55 now, so I run out of my room to the vampire ball.

Zero P.O.V.

I look at the old grandfather clock and it said 7:20, 'where the heck is she, she was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago'. I looked over at the door to see a couple of more vampires coming through the door; I look back to the room of vampires. Another five minutes have pasted, so I looked back at the door, to see no one, I just about to look back when I see a leg, I see a beautiful girl standing there looking the other way so I could not tell who it was, the first thought was 'she is cute' then I thought 'She is a Vampire it is a vampire ball after all'.

She started too walked towards me, and that is when it hit me that it was Akari. I think my jaw might have dropped when I saw how cute she looked, 'Why am I thinking that, we are friends and nothing else. We can be nothing other than friends' I sighed.

"Hi, I am sorry I'm late, got lost, actually didn't realise it would be in a abandoned house, Sorry" She apologized.

"Can you please stop apologizing?"

"Sorry….sorry…Crap, I keep saying sorry, well I well go watch the other half of the room" I chuckle at her words as she walks away.

I felt someone grab my hair, so I grabbed my bloody rose gun and pointed it at the my master and I said "….Hey…Cut it out…..Master"

"How goes it stupid apprentice?" He asked.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, instead of answering his question, and putting my gun away.

"Because my target might show up

….So who is that pretty girl who just walked away, I know it is not a vampire because it you would not talk to her, so who is she?"

"She is Akari Suzuki"

"Ohhhhhh….. I see is still as pretty as ever" Yagari-sensei said in a perverted voice. After he said a couple more words but I was not paying attention to just try my best not to kill him for saying that.

Akari P.O.V.

After I walked away I noticed Yagari walking up to Zero. Oh how I hate him. So I went to the other side of the room leaned against the wall, I waited for anything to happen, a few vampires came and asked me to dance but I refused and said I was sorry. After a couple hours I noticed Kaname going upstairs, because I had nothing better to do I decided to follow him upstairs. I followed him down I hallway to the last door on the hallway, after he went in I went up to the door and listened.

I was shocked to hear what I heard.

* * *

><p>ok here is another chapter and I hope you People *points to you* liked this chapter!<p>

So if you liked it please review and if you didn't like...please review and tell me why you did not

Give any feedback on how to improve my story, and if you did not notice I finally used stuff people in the book actually said :D *pat myself on the back*

oh I thank anyone who reviewed on the previous chapters *throws them a cookie*

Anyways I will try to get a new chapter up soon :D


End file.
